doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Rangers of Maga
The Ranger's History The Rangers of Maga are a faction dating back centuries. First formed as a small activist group to protect a forest near the founder Teryani Maga's home, but it gathered following over time eventually becoming a Empire wide movement, dedicated to maintaining the balance of Nature and Civilization. The faction has been acting to maintain this balance by aiding whichever side in the balance needs them most, such as if nature needed their aid they would deploy into the natural world and defend it from over consumption and destruction, and likewise if civilization required them they would help find new land that would sustain them without destroying the ecosystem. Over the centuries the title of Ranger Maga has been passed down Mother to Daughter, each one more influential in the development of the faction than the last. The first Ranger Maga Teryani Maga, handed down the title to her daughter Sarya Maga once she realized the faction required a stronger voice than her own to lead it. Sarya Maga later handed down the title to her daughter Ariawyn Maga as she was growing ill and was no longer fit to lead. Ariawyn Maga was the Ranger Maga to lead the Rangers the longest for a total of 250 years (Give or take a day), However her time leading was mostly uneventful which was quite good for the Rangers, meaning neither side greatly needed their help for a considerable amount of time. However her time came as well to pass down the title of Ranger Maga to her daughter Heleynore Maga, as she felt it was time for change in leadership while it was calm and could provide an easy transfer of power. Heleynore Maga perhaps had one of the most major events for the Rangers, as she had sensed something terrible coming and took measures to prepare. She called upon the Queen of Witches Nicnevin for aid, gaining a pact that is renewed with every new Ranger Maga, and gained the knowledge to create Blood Hunters, and to imbue her Rangers with the power to summon food to sustain themselves. Although even with this Heleynore Maga had the shortest time under the title Ranger Maga, with the fall of the Empire she new she would have to pass on her title to her daughter Heikian Maga, as she had a better chance of holding together the Rangers through the voyage to the new land and onward. Even if it meant staying on the doomed land, Heleynore knew the Rangers needed Heikian More than her in the time to come, and so she remained to lead the remaining Rangers who could not leave for as long as she could. In the years after the exodus, Heikian has lead the Rangers faithfully, however she ended up falling in love with a fellow Ranger named Rhys, and after a few months Rhys proposed to Heikian. Not long after their Marriage she discovered she was carrying a child. And after awhile gave birth prematurely by a couple months, however due to unknown means the young Renna survived. and after several months Heikian realized she could not both lead the Rangers and tend to a baby at the same time, and temporarily stepped down as leader of the Rangers putting Dorian in her position until Renna becomes old enough to start her training. Marriage in the faction When it comes to two Rangers getting married it is typically done through giving the significant other a tooth of a beast slain by your hand. Each tooth has a meaning behind it for significance to truly make it special for that person, and the list is as follows for the teeth and their meanings: * Bear: A Bear tooth Symbolizes compassion and kindness, but can also Symbolize Unpredictability and freedom. * Wolf: A Wolf tooth Symbolizes Loyalty and cunning, but can also Symbolize intelligence and compassion. * Fox: A Fox tooth Symbolizes Wisdom and Strategy, but can also Symbolize cleverness and adaptability. * Squirrel: A Squirrel tooth Symbolizes Energy and Balance, but can also Symbolize Preparation and Resourcefulness. * Horse: A Horse tooth Symbolizes Power and beauty, but can also Symbolize Grace and Freedom. * Goat: A Goat tooth Symbolizes Respect and Dignity, but can also Symbolize Curiosity and Courage. * Cow: A Cow tooth Symbolizes Patience and Grounded, but can also Symbolize Potential and Beginnings. * Boar: A Boar tooth Symbolizes Protection and Parenting, but can also Symbolize Wildness and Defending what they believe in. * Badger: A Badger tooth Symbolizes Determination and Confidence, but can also Symbolizes Focus and Tenacity. The act of giving the tooth itself act as symbolizing that you will do anything for your significant other, And the tooth is typically presented to them on a simple cord as a necklace. If accepted the couple will typically go on a hunt after a couple weeks to solidify the bond, as hunting in tandem can bring out the forging of a true bond between the two. Though ultimately it is up to the couple to decide the ceremony to solidify the bond with. Influential Rangers and their roles * Heikian Maga: Heikian Maga is the current Ranger Maga of the faction, she is the leader of the faction and has the most influential voice in the Rangers. She leads the faction with her nurturing nature, and her numerous advisers. She is currently on leave to tend to Renna's early years. * Renna Maga: Renna is Heikian's daughter, and heir to the Ranger Maga title. She is currently in her infancy. * Rhys Maga: Rhys Maga is Heikian's husband and is the one who will take over the faction in the event of Heikian's death until Renna becomes of age. * Dorian Hunt: Dorian is Heikian's right hand and lead adviser, and is among her most trusted PC members. He is also the acting faction leader while Maga is on leave to take care of Renna. * Bejik Caesin: Bejik may not hold any proper position in the faction however he is also counted among Heikian's most trusted, he is also Dorian's right hand. * Kirgilsia Lightmane: Kirgilsia is Maga's Nature specialty adviser, and one of her closer friends. * Esanor Naylee: Esanor is Maga's Herbalism/Alchemy adviser, and a close friend from the old world. While not a Ranger that ventures out into the world, Esanor stays back and takes care of those who return injured or ill. The Ranger's lodge The Ranger's lodge is located outside the city near the grove they were set up at previously, it features 2 floors, the first of which housing the kitchen a small armory the Ranger's collection of maps and charts and two common areas. The second floor houses 4 rooms for barracks and personal storage and Maga's personal room/office. Both floors also house a couple workspaces for simple crafts, or leather working. The outside also has a small smithy attached to the side of the lodge, and a small well in the front. All Rangers are welcome to stay at the lodge, but they are not required to live there. The Lodge also has a few dedicated caretakers who oversee the upkeep of the lodge and keeping it stocked with food and supplies, though they are not true members of the Rangers they do hold loyalty to them.